Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series. He appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV, and The Lost and Damned and the protagonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is a bodyguard and business associate of Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. Personality Luis is a person who normally keeps his emotions in check, rarely demonstrating his feelings. He can be extremely violent, and suggests to use torture against Gracie's kidnappers. Despite this, Luis does care for his mother and friends as he was visually struggling to keep his anger toward Mr. Santo from exploding because of his threatening behavior around his mother. Luis is also very sarcastic and talks back to people when he needs to. He is also more reasonable and careful than most other people, being a perfect foil to the flamboyant, impulsive Tony. Unlike Niko and Johnny when they are killing people, Luis will seem to act calm when holding up people and killing people as hinted in his dialogue. When holding up people, Luis will often say, "Got something for you", or "So what next?". When killing people, however, Luis will show remorse; saying such as, "Man, what a waste." or "This wasn't my kind of confrontation...but it'll do.". Luis also shows clear disdain for the 'street thug' lifestyle that landed him in prison, and criticizes Armando and Henrique for still living it. Despite this, he still helps out his old friends with drug deals and they repay him with vehicles and weapons. He also shows clear signs of bitterness for the time he spent in prison, though this is because he had to furiously fight off other inmates. While intoxicated, Luis will state that his brother is an asshole. Appearance Luis is depicted as a muscular Afro-Latino man in his mid-twenties. He is of light brown complexion with brown eyes and black hair, has a 'high fade' haircut a small bit of facial hair. He also wears an earring on his left ear and has a small tattoo of his own name on his neck. He usually wears a black and white letterman jacket with jeans, or expensive suits for club business. He also speaks with a mild Dominican accent and on often uses Spanish words/phases. Before he went to prison he was much scrawnier, but the harsh prison lifestyle forced him to build up his body. Luis' physique is more muscular in TBoGT, and his face has become more detailed. Additionally, he has white sneakers instead of the black ones seen in GTA IV and TLAD. Luis appears to have no unique dialog with gangs despite his ties to the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers. Ironically and amusingly, gangs such as the Spanish Lords and North Holland Hustlers will not recognize Luis' Dominican ethnicity and react to him the same as they do with Niko by referring to him as "Russian" or "White Devil" in their scripted threats. A small oversight on the developer's part. Biography Childhood Luis is of Dominican descent and raised on Frankfort Avenue of Northwood in Algonquin. His mother is Adriana Yanira Lopez, his brother Ernesto Lopez and his sister Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. His father was a U.S. Marine who abandoned them while they were young. He was raised by his mother, who also had a notable role in the upbringing of Luis' childhood (and current) best friends, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. He also grew up with Oscar and Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, older kids by three years, ushered most of the neighborhood kids into drug dealing. During a drug war, Henrique mentions that Luis used to rap while Henrique "laid down" the beat. Henrique claims that Luis was a poor rapper because people used to laugh at him when he would rap. He was also scrawnier in those years, as Armando and Henrique recall. During school, a teacher, had apparently been making fun of Luis' sister, and in retaliation Luis broke the teacher's arm. Henrique at one point reflects on the time the three of them had stolen liquor from Principal Fischer's office, and claims that detention in their school was almost as bad as prison. When Luis was 17, in 2000, he went to juvenile hall for two years because he shot and injured a teacher who felt up his sister. Armando and Henrique remember spending the summer of 1999 with Luis, meaning it happened during their next school year. Curiously, this does not appear on his criminal record. Not long after his release in 2001, he had been arrested again for Grand Theft Auto. This likely coincides with him taking the blame for a crime committed by Armando and Henrique (neither of whom were caught) and going to prison. During this stint, also two years, he went from being very skinny to being quite muscular. He got his physique by body-building to help against fighting off inmates to keep himself from getting raped or killed. His brother and sister, however, both left Liberty City and started stable lives, married, with children and homes in different small-town suburbs, with little to no interaction with their mother. As a result, she relies on Luis to give her money. Luis got in police trouble a third time in 2003, for assault, but avoided prison. This likely coincides with Luis being arrested alongside Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio - the LCPD goes on for years thinking Luis is still closely connected to them, while in fact this was one of their last times together. Meeting Gay Tony In 2005, when Luis was 22, his life changed when he accepted a job from "Gay" Tony Prince to be a bodyguard. It wouldn't take long for Tony and Luis to see each other as a sort of father-and-son pair. He cut all remaining ties with his old gang (except Armando and Henrique as friends), and paid his supposed last visit to an illegal cage fighting ring (though he would return). By working for Gay Tony, his life became much more positive, and while he lost respect with old friends who saw him as a yuppie, he was introduced to much more money and glamor. Tony once paid Luis to take helicopter-flying lessons for business purposes (as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment, as well as the Club Management mission with Bruce Spade). Unfortunately, Tony was in debt to several loan sharks across the city such as Mori Kibbutz and Ancelotti family sold to Rocco Pelosi, setting in motions TBoGT's events. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis begins doing several jobs for Tony, witnessing the bank robbery, meeting Rocco Pelosi and Uncle Vince in the introduction. He began doing work for his mother and friends (Momma's Boy, Corner Kids and Clocking Off) then began helping Rocco with his work on missions for Tony; he meets multiple gang officials in peace attempts, all of which wage war nearly killing him and Tony. He would then get The Celebinator (...Blog This!) off Tony's back. Tony would introduce him to Yusuf Amir, who got Lopez stealing a Buzzard, APC, a subway train, and killing Tahir Saeed and Ahmed Khalil. He would later work for Mori Kibbutz, one of Tony's loaners; after completing This Ain't Checkers and beating Mori in a Triathlon, he got Tony out of his grasp. Things only turned worse for Tony after a Bahama Mamas meeting in the mission Boulevard Baby also went wrong. Luis, Evan Moss and Gay Tony would later buy $2,000,000 worth of Diamonds, but lose them at the hands of Johnny Klebitz, who kills Evan, but was fortunately able to reclaim them that much later. Luis also discovered how Tony had befriended Gracie Ancelotti. Luis began working for Ray Bulgarin, who had him deal with his Marki Ashvilli situation alongside Timur, his right-hand; after discovering how Luis bought diamonds that were claimed to be his, he ambushed and betrayed Lopez by having him witness The Cook's dead head and sending snipers, gunman and choppers after him. Having have left him, Luis gets Tony's attention on this; his life is falling apart now. Thanks to Niko Bellic and Gerald McReary, Gracie Ancelotti is discovered kidnapped. Luis, knowing how she pumped Tony with cocaine, refuses to help, but he is made by Tony to track her down. When the Ancelotti's, following this mission, fail to reclaim her forcefully, Tony and Luis are forced to give away the Diamonds to Niko and Packie McReary in the mission Ladies Half Price. Luis is later ordered by Rocco to kill Tony in the mission Party's Over, but kills Uncle Vince, and spares Rocco due to Tony's claims that Rocco is a made man, and at the cost of a heavy ambush. He later destroys the heroin and then kills Timur and Ray Bulgarin in Departure Time. In the last cutscene, Luis is thanked by Tony as he 'saved' his business. Then Yusuf arrives and the three talk about what their near futures, as the player is to decide what happens next. The Impossible Trinity Luis and Niko Bellic have crossed paths four times. Once during the bank robbery, but Luis didn't see Niko's face as he was wearing a balaclava, and Niko never acknowledged Luis at the time. A second time later in the same mission, Niko almost hits Luis with his car, this time unmasked. A third time in the museum where Luis ambushes the diamond deal with Isaac Roth, which is the first time Niko takes note of him; as far as Luis is concerned, this is the first time he has seen Niko. Finally, they exchange words during the diamond exchange where Niko and Packie return Gracie to Tony and Luis. Luis might not have recognized Niko from the museum, as he doesn't say anything regarding this. Niko, however does remember Luis crashing the diamond deal and the Gracie exchange. If the player calls Roman after Museum Piece Niko says they were going to be rich but this Dominican looking guy shot the place up. He also refers to Luis as "this Dominican-looking guy" if the player phone calls Roman after Ladies Half Price and Niko will say that Luis showed up twice. Luis and Johnny Klebitz have crossed paths two times. Once during the diamond deal with Gay Tony, Evan Moss and The Cook, Johnny and the bikers ambush the deal, and Luis, Gay Tony and Evan escaped, with Luis killing most of the bikers, and Johnny killing Evan and stealing the diamonds. The second and final time is in the museum, where Luis ambushes the diamond deal with Niko Bellic and Issac Roth. Abilities Luis is a pinpoint crackshot and his physical strength is above average. Like Johnny, all of Niko's fighting moves and animations, aside from the basic walking and running ones, are carried over to Luis. This is strange considering that Niko's fighting moves were meant to reflect his military training, whereas Luis or Johnny technically would not be able to pull them off. It is likely that game mechanics are the main cause for this. Johnny and Luis also throw left hooks, while Niko performs left jabs. Luis is an official licensed helicopter pilot, explaining how he is able to operate choppers; he took a Higgins Helitours weekend crash course, and has a certificate of completion hanging on the wall next to his bedroom in his Northwood Apartment. Based on comments made by Luis during the missions Sexy Time and Ladies' Night, and Armando during a Drug War, Tony is the one who paid for it. Plus, according to several Tony's quotes, he has made Luis take advanced driving lessons. This makes sense, since bodyguards are not authorized to chauffeur their boss on a job without this training. During the friend activities, Armando and Henrique mention that Luis was always a terrible darts and pool player. Murders *Frickie Van Hardenburg: Murdered for organizing crime and to steal Buzzard *Tahir Saeed: Murdered for setting him up *Ahmed Khaleel: Murdered for setting him up *Jack Duffy: Murdered under Rocco's order *Mel Toblowsky: Murdered under Rocco's order *Vic Manzano: Murdered for harassing Monique and trying to kill Luis *Chase Point Dealer: Murdered under Mori's order *Mori Green: Murdered in order to steal the diamonds *Marki Ashvilli: Murdered under Bulgarin's order *Uncle Vince: Murdered for threatening the lives of him and Tony *Timur: Murdered for threatening the lives of him and Tony *Ray Bulgarin Optional Murders *Mr. Santo: Murdered if Luis didn't take a dive in Momma's Boy *Union Official: Can be killed during Practice Swing, even though it has no effect on the mission *Monique: Can be killed during Boulevard Baby. This will prevent the player from achieving Good Guy. In other media Silent Hell 2 Luis appears in Silent Hell, which was the sequel of Silent Hell which was a parody of Silent Hill. Trivia *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: "There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at the Maisonette 9", which could be referring to Luis, but also Dessie as well; however, Brucie does try coming onto Luis at one point. *In the GTA IV mission Three Leaf Clover, player can kill Luis when he is amongst the hostages in the bank, although this has no effect on the storyline. *Luis has his name tattooed onto his neck, although it is partially covered by his clothing. It can easily be seen in Three Leaf Clover and Museum Piece. *When drinking at the bar, Luis blacks out after eight shots, and sometimes could wake up in random places, such as inside the Statue of Happiness or by a lake in Middle Park. *Luis mentions several times in the game that he doesn't like killing cops. *Niko calling Luis a "Dominican-looking guy" is likely an oversight by Rockstar. It is extremely unlikely that Niko would be able to distinguish Dominicans from other Hispanics, since until the beginning of the game he spent his entire life in Europe. He also likely did not have to deal with other Dominicans in Liberty City, as Niko's Hispanic associates from the game are all Puerto-Rican. Although Niko could have assumed he is a "Dominican" by the fact that Ray Bulgarin called him and Tony "Pedr (Slavic term for 'fag') and his Dominican bitch" during the mission "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend", in which Niko was present. *Out of the three GTA IV protagonists, Luis is the only one not to have someone close to him die. Niko loses either Roman or Kate and Johnny loses his best friend Jim. *Luis is also the only GTA IV Trinity protagonist to not have a safehouse burned down. *Luis is one of three protagonists who kills another protagonist's enemy in the whole GTA series, the others being Niko Bellic and Michael De Santa. Luis kills Niko's antagonist Ray Bulgarin, Niko kills Johnny's antagonist Ray Boccino, and Michael De Santa kills Rocco Pelosi in GTA V, who is one of Luis' enemies in Ballad of Gay Tony. *In TBoGT, Luis speaks with a slightly less thick accent than in GTA IV and TLAD. *Luis's favorite radio stations appear to be San Juan Sounds and RamJam FM. *After a Booty Call Luis might say a comment like, "yo bro, don't turn into your papi L" or "man, that girl got issues." This possibly means that Luis might not like the booty calls like he used to, or that Luis might like it but he doesn't want to turn into his father. *Luis is the only protagonist whose middle name is revealed. *Luis is the first Latino protagonist that appears to speak Spanish. Navigation pl:Luis Fernando Lopez Category:Criminals Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:Redeemed Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Wealthy Category:Mobsters Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Assassins Category:Protagonists